Once Upon A Time
by pained4you
Summary: For two years Fenrir Greyback has stood by his plea that he is not guilty of cohorting with death eaters, but in fact was a spy for the Order. No one believes him, least of all Hermione. Why then does all his evidence seem to be linked to her? Rated for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

"Sir, I-I don't understand"

"I ask a lot of you, I know. Harry is dead, and with him, our hope at defeating Tom."

"You cannot give up, sir!"

Albus Dumbledore waved a tired hand in the air. "Yes, yes child, I know. Yet there is only one course of action left. Minerva and I had worked many years in an attempt to save Mister Potter from his fate altogether. I fear that we have fallen short of that mark."

The wizard's frail hands shook as he reached into an inner pocket of his robes, pulling out a familiar golden chain.

"Letting a child use a time turner to exhaust themselves with extra classes. Not a responsible thing for a Headmaster to do. No." He held up his hand once again to stave off the interruption about to spill from her lips. "No. It was not responsible. Minerva and I were simply at our ends. We were hoping that, with your eagerness to learn, you would find a way to stretch the capabilities of the time turner even further." Albus let out a soft chuckle. "We underestimated your need to follow the rules. You see, our plan was to go back and see Tom placed in a loving home. We had hoped that would be enough to change destiny. Though in theory, it's now able to stretch back half a century, it's still not far enough. It's all we have left. I have one more mission for you, Miss Granger."

"Sir?"

"If we cannot stop Tom, we must stop the reason he's won this war."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes," Albus interrupted. "Fenrir Greyback must never be bitten. He must never have the chance to command a Lycan army."

Hermione sat slowly, senses dulled by shock, as the last parental figure she had left briefed her on what would surely be a suicide mission.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I'm excited with where it's going.

A million thanks to my wonderful Beta MrBenzedrine


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Fenrir Greyback winced at the sound of his chains dragging down the hallway behind him. For two years he had huddled in his cell, trying to make as little noise as possible. One learned fast the best ways to avoid the Dementors' notice was to be as silent, small, and miserable as you could manage. The Ministry's holding section was day to Azkaban's night.

"Looks like the damn dog has finally been house trained."

Laughter surrounded him, too loud. The sounds echoed down the corridor and back again. Their boisterous voices were like nails against a chalkboard, battering his senses. The light overhead flickered, but it was still too bright.

Eyes closed. A deep breath. _Block what you can, change what you can't_.

Soft sniffles. An almost silent hiccup.

She was crying again. Everyday this week, he had woken to her huddled on the edge of the bed, her sobs muffled by the pillow she clung to.

He had tried to comfort her the first night. Not that she had let him. Every night since, he had laid beside her, pretending to sleep until she wore herself out and fell back into oblivion.

Not tonight though. He couldn't do it again tonight. If she didn't want to tell him what was wrong, fine. She didn't have to, but he wouldn't let her shut him out any more.

Reaching across the bed, he pulled her against him.

"No, Fenr-"

"Shhh," he cooed. "You don't have to tell me. You don't have to say anything."

Her body wracked with sobs, no longer hiding them in the dark from him. No longer shutting him off from her pain.

A quick sharp pang to the back of his knees and then pain was exploding in bright vibrant colors. Brought to his knees, his instincts were rusty, and he wasn't quick enough to move from the guard's grip before it was fisted in his unwashed and matted hair.

"When I say move, YOU MOVE. Got that, bitch?"

Fenrir opened his eyes, bringing the officer's face into clear view. It had been years since he smelt it, but instantly, he could tell the slight sour tang of fear in the air apart from the foul of his own unwashed body. A cruel smile slowly spread around jagged, chipped, and yellow fangs. "Yeah, I got you, bitch."

The guard's eyes widened slightly, automatically releasing his hair even as he tried to hold his ground. How long had it been since someone looked at him in fear? Dementors only brought fear, they didn't show it. This man-child in front of him thought he could earn a quick rep at the office by acting like an Alpha to him. Fenrir threw back his head, laughter scratching it's way out, reminding him of his pack's playful barks.

The guard stumbled back as Fenrir started to imitate the long missed sound, launching himself to chase the man on his favored stance. The chain connecting his cuffed hands and ankles was just long enough that he could do a small run on all fours. Guards on every side of the room started yelling, but the sound no longer bothered him. _She_ gave him strength.

Many thanks to you for reading and to the lovely MrBenzedrine for being an awesome beta! See you guys Saturday!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N MrBenzedrine is absolutely the world's best Beta. She is amazing. If you like Dramione, go check her out.

Chapter Two

" _Rennervate."_

Fenrir blinked into consciousness just as the floor beneath him jerked to a stop. His underused senses picked up the whispers of the Wizengamot audience that surrounded him.

" _\- Drinks the blood of his victims-"_

" _My cousin's husband is an Azkaban guard. She told me that he told her that there's barely even a change on the full moon! He's more wolf than human!"_

" _-turned Remus Lupin!"_

He'd never admit, even to himself, that his cringe was from hearing the cub's name and not the bright glint off the metal cage bars that surrounded him.

A gavel pounded loudly directly in front him.

"Criminal hearing of the fourteenth of June for offenses committed by Fenrir Greyback. Resident has no known address. Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic; Harry Potter, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Percival Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly, and with full awareness of the illegality of his actions, conspire with the terrorist group known as the Death Eaters, murder, attempt murder, endanger the life of a child, not to mention numerous hate crimes, and acting in the manner of a terrorist. Due to his accused close association with the Death Eaters, we will be following the procedure that has been established for those bearing the Dark Mark. The defendant has been given Veritaserum before being brought in front of us. Due to his lycan deformity, he has been provided with six drops instead of the recommended three. It is to my understanding that you were unconscious while they were administered. Do you understand the information that I have given you, Mister Greyback?"

"Yes."

Knowing that it was likely something the Minister had to clarify didn't help lower his hackles any. He was a criminal, yes, a werewolf, yes, but he wasn't fucking stupid.

"Please state your name for the record," the Minister requested as he rearranged papers on his podium.

Fenrir tried to push out the syllables for his name, but it was as if he was choking on them. No half truths then. This was sure to be annoying.

"Vulcan Flint."

The Minister looked up from his papers, surprised. Merlin. The man actually thought his parents named him after a werewolf, and he just happened to be bitten by a werewolf? This is going to be a long trial.

"For clarification, please state your legal name for the record."

"Vulcan Flint."

A murmur broke out amongst the audience of the Wizengamot.

Shacklebolt hit his gavel unnecessarily hard to capture the attention of the room again before straightening in his chair and clearing his throat.

"We will look into the authenticity of your claim during our next recess. In the meantime, we will continue on with questioning. Your defense is that you only joined ranks with Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, because you were approached by an Order of the Phoenix member, and they requested that you pass information as a spy. Is this true?"

"Yes."

Shacklebolt waited calmly for the room to become silent once again as shocked whispers circled around.

"When did you start passing information to the Order concerning Tom Riddle's movements?"

"March of nineteen sixty-four."

"And who was this connect that you claim to have passed information to?"

"Hermione Granger."


End file.
